warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trinity (Warframe)/@comment-4421067-20140429202822/@comment-24406583-20140430122527
I don't know why you felt the need to repost what you said, because people were eventually going to scroll down and see what you said anyways, but okay I guess. . . I guess it'd only be fair if I re-posted my reply on here as well. "on a serious note now, the problem with Blessing is that it's simply too good when compared with all the other protective abilities." Aren't all CC abilities considered Defensive in a way? Keep that in mind while I make my professional argument. "one has to consider that on top of fully restoring your teammates and giving them 10 seconds (28 with max power duration) of invincibility no matter where they are, it has '''pretty much' no downsides at all, so while Snow Globe obliges you to sit in one spot and can block allied damage, Hysteria stucks you in melee mode so you'll have a harder time taking out distant targets, Iron Skin doesn't scale into the late game and Invisibility / Smoke Screen won't protect you from AoE and stray bullets, Blessing, on the other hand, allows you to achieve ANYTHING under it's effects. "'' Before I reply to any of this further, just me start of to say that for Snow Globe, you are totally correct about that, but as far as Iron Skin and Invisibility. . . they're kindof situational. Stray bullets when in invisibility often doesn't happen, even if it does, it's only sure to be a couple hits and nothing more. It will not cause you any trouble, but as fast as Loki is (Don't know about ash) you shouldn't be experiencing any stray bullets at all (that's if you're on the move). Though, there are still open for stray bullets every now and then because of human error (and we must always take that into consideration) As far as iron skin, What you said would most definitely apply to a normal rhino- but then that's just it. Judging how Rhino prime has gotten a speed buff, added onto another helmet that grants even more of a speed buff, Rhino Prime's speed rivals that of loki, so if a rhino is sprinting, he will seldom get hit by any bullets at all, so his iron skin should remain in tact, even to levels of 50. He's basically Warframe's Flash and the Hulk put together. The only way that Iron skin would be destroyed easily is if a user were to reach up to a level where an enemies damage could 1 hit rhino's Iron skin, but by that time, people would have already wrapped up and call it quits. As for Hysteria, even though you consider sucking in her range and only making her melee a down side, her downside is COMPLETELY overshadowed by melee 2.0's attack counter and her own hysteria buff that adds all of the damage from your primary, secondary, and your weapon ON TOP of her damage hysteria initially gives already. Say you had a maxed Soma, Despair, and Hate (My ideal commando I use. . . Don't judge me), and when you activate hysteria, all of that damage is sucked into her claws. 15 bullets from a soma that's used to kill a level 50 enemy is equivilant to 1 hit of a hysteria attack. 30 Kunai's from Despair would still be equivilant to 1 hysteria attack. 9 slashes of the Hate (counter 1.5x included) would STILL be equivilant to 1 hit of hysteria, and it doesn't give you a hard time at all taking out ranged targets because you're invincible for a good amount of time, and keep in mind that if said person is running on a maxed power efficientcy build, Valkyr will NEVER run out of energy, and it makes her even better because she heals herself in the process, thus Why I said that Hysteria is just a better, Self serving, more invincible version of Blessing, so for you to argue that blessing to be nerfed, you're basically saying that for hysteria, but valkyr desperately needs her invincibility and everything with it to make her a good warframe, so to nerf blessing and leave hysteria untouched is even more unethical. Even though you say Blessing allows you to achieve anything under it's effects, you can also say that for things like Vauban's Bastelle, Excalibur's Radial Blind, Nyx's Chaos, etc. That can do this waay better than Blessing could, but it's only the fact that blessing just so happens to heal yourself in the proccess, I mean, why shouldn't it? You wouldn't expect a medical warframe to be sub par at what it does, do you? As said, Excalibur's Radial blind can go for a godly amount of time, and your enemies do completely nothing! You could hump them, and they wouldn't swing a stick at you, and the whole game becomes relatively easy from then on. Nyx's Chaos turns everyone againsed eachother, whilst raising the aggro onto eachother, so you could just go get a smoothie, come back, and use the same ability AGAIN. Vauban's Bastelle is the same as the rest, just set it down, and go watch a TV show while periodically coming back to put another one onto the field. Why should these Warframe's be able to have relatively game-breaking abilities, that can do it way better than trinity, and trinity is the only one getting attention of a nerf? It makes no sense. "i think simply cutting the invincibility time in half would be a nice way to balance Blessing, 5 seconds are enough to revive a teammate or momentarily leave your cover to take care of a problematic target but you'll have to play more carefully instead of being able to run around with little to no punishment." Even though your intentions may be good, You're actually going to harm your cause more than you think you're helping it. As you said yourself "let's not forget how easily can Trinity restore her own energy with Energy Vampire so she' can spam it non-stop"''' Said Anon above said ''"Players are still going to find ways to exploit the game, so either way its kind of pointless. " And this is indeed true. Even though the invincibility is cut down in half, a trinity user is just simply going to use energy vampire to keep her energy pool up, but even then, she'd still spam the 4 button. The only difference now, is that the user is caught spamming the 4 button more then what he initially did before the nerf. So what you're doing is you're actually promoting the notion of "Spam 4 to win" Instead of ridding it away.